Camilla Fairchild (CCF)
Camilla Lauren Fairchild is the daughter of Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of Love and Beauty, and the mortal Brian Fairchild. History Background Childhood Personality Camilla is a nice girl, she's empathetic, and is thoughtful of others. She's connected and very grounded to the universe, and is described as being "earthly" and "grounded". Although she is a nice girl, Lilly doesn't think twice about defending herself and others, often getting into physical altercations. Fatal Flaw Though she is connected with the universe through psychic means, Camilla is very curious, especially with the things she doesn't and can't understand. Her curiosity is very strong, and has been stated that "it would be the death of her." Fears Appearance Abilities and Tools General Abilities *'ADHD': Like most demigods, Camilla possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that she uses to analyze the fighting style of her opponent. *'Dyslexia': Lilly's brain is hard-wired for reading Ancient Greek instead of modern languages. *'Expert Combatant': Camilla is also an extremely skilled and formidable hand-to-hand combatant, a master of a vast array of uniquely Amazonian martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of Amazonian weapons (though she most frequently uses her bracelets, sword, and even shield) with years of combat experience. This makes her capable of effectively holding her own even against stronger and more powerful opponents. *'Expert Swordswoman': Lilly is an extremely skilled swordswoman, withf experience wielding her magical Amazonian sword in many battles. Demigod Abilities *'Amokinesis': As the daughter of the Goddess of Love, she has absolute control and divine authority over the emotions of love and desire. She is able to arouse love and passion in others, and to entrance any mortal or god she desires with control over love, lust, beauty and other things related to them. **'Love Blasts': When infuriated, can generate explosions of beautiful pink love energy, which are destructive enough to instantly blast walls to rubble. *'Beauty': Lilly is able to radiate beauty, regardless of how she may look. This ability sometimes prevents enemy forces from willingly attacking her, even as she charges them head-on. **She can attract the opposite gender when she walks by. **She may have the ability to change her physical features. *'Charmspeak': Camilla has the gift of charmspeak, allowing her to influence others with enhanced vocal persuasiveness, an ability of hers that that gradually becomes more and more powerful as the series progresses. It can even affect some of the gods. *'Empathy': She has the psionic power to sense feelings and emotions, enabling her to feel and enter into the subconscious minds of others. She can absorb the pain of injured people to ease their suffering, and induce rapid healing. This cannot be done to major injuries. Lilly can sense emotions, gaining some insight into what others are thinking, or their desires. She sometimes has to probe deeper into the emotions and use her intuition to uncover what caused them and why they feel that way. Camilla's empathy involves channeling emotions from any being that can produce them. She can also sense others by their emotions. *'French Fluency': As a child of Aphrodite, Lilly is able to speak French fluently due to it being the "language of love." Tools and Items *'Bracelets of Submission': Two specialized incredibly durable gauntlets that Camilla wears, in order to compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. They are virtually indestructible, capable of deflecting even a tremendously powerful and destructive energy attack from Ares, creating a massive wave of energy outwards. *'Amazonian Shield': A magical Amazonian shield that Lilly uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts (in tandem with her bracelets). It is virtually indestructible, capable of deflecting even a tremendously powerful and destructive energy attack from Ares. *'Amazonian Sword': A magical Amazonian sword that Camilla frequently wields in battle. Due to its nature, it is one of the few weapons that can actually injure monsters. Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Melody the Movement Category:CCF Category:Amazons